This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We determined the contribution of Group VIA Phospholipase A2 (iPLA2[unreadable]) to lung metastasis development after injection of E0771 breast cancer cells into the mammary pads of wild type (WT) and iPLA2[unreadable] knockout (iPLA2[unreadable]-KO) mice.